


Wet Paint

by partner_in_time18



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Double Penetration, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles, Ecto-Tongue, F/M, Fluff, Forced, Frisk Has No Gender, Frisk is a child, Frisk will not be having relations, Hidden story line, Make up sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Kink, Monster Heat, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape, Reader Is Not Frisk, Relationship Problems, Romance, Sans - Freeform, Smut, So many sans, Underfell, Weird Plot Shit, heat - Freeform, smut with plot, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partner_in_time18/pseuds/partner_in_time18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment goes wrong after you and Sans mess with timelines causing  two new Sans', from different worlds <br/>, to appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue, Red, and ... Blueberry?

**Author's Note:**

> Not much smut here, this is getting the plot set up. Hope you enjoy

-your pov-

It has been a couple months since you moved in with the skeleton brothers. Falling down into the underground was hard at first and staying with Toriel didn't seem to be in your best interest but after a failed date with Papyrus (which you were forced into, not being attracted to Papyrus what so ever), he offered you to move in with him and Sans and it didn't take long for you to make up your mind. Sleeping on their couch wasn't your definition of pleasant but it was sure better then sleeping in the snow or the inn and having to listen to snoring bunnies all night. 

For the first week Papyrus was his cheerful self, forcing you to try every plate of spaghetti he made, which you did out of the kindness of your heart (even when it made you gag) but Sans, he was quiet. Giving you the cold shoulder it almost seemed that he didn't trust you and wanted nothing to do with you. It wasn't until Sans found you reading Papyrus to sleep that he stopped pushing you away, now you and the funny skeleton were closer than ever. 

Both of the brothers towered over you since you were only about five foot. If guessing correctly, Sans would be about six foot four and Papyrus, seven foot five. All monsters seemed to tower over humans, even the child with no arms already came up to your shoulder and he was only around ten years old. 

“Hey kiddo,” Sans said wrapping his arm over your shoulder, “Why don't you come help me again?” you nod with a smile as you and Sans begin to walk out of the house and around the back. Sans has opened up to you so much over these past weeks that he's even shown you his secret room behind the house. It was a lab with a bunch of drawers and blues prints, in the corner of the room sat a giant machine that he had been working on for awhile now. Sans always asked you to “help” him but really you just sat back and watched as he did his thing, you were mainly there to keep him company. He was smart so he could handle everything on his own and honestly you just liked the view of him. 

For a few days now you and Sans have been flirting back and forth with one another ever since the one night he got hammered on ketchup and tried to kiss you with the lack of lips he has. Sometimes he can be a bit handsy but never doing much else, you weren't even sure if he liked you or if he was just messing with you like he always does. Either way you didn't mind. 

Both of you entered the room kicking the snow off of your shoes. Sans instantly got right to work pulling off the sheet covering the machine and looking it over. He never explained what it was and it almost looked to be something from a syfy movie. “So is that a time machine or something?” you said giggling at your words thinking about how stupid they sound. 

Sans chuckled as he began to place code into the machine's screen, “Haha nah buddy, ‘s more of a… uh… universe hopper?” his words sounded unsure, “My dad told me, there are other universe out there and if I can fix this baby up, I can jump word to word. But he disappeared before I could complete it wit’ him. Don't worry though I think I'm close.”

The thought of multiple universe sounds actually a lot weirder than the time machine thing. You wondered if there was another you out there and if so what would she be like, maybe the complete opposite of you. “Would you take me with you to those worlds?” you asked flutter your eyelashes over at the skeleton. 

Sans swiftly turn towards you, grabbing your waist and yanking your hips against his. Your face was now only inches away from his as a red blush grew along your cheeks. Leaning his head right up against your ear Sans whispered, “I can take you to plenty of world's already.” ending with a deep growl. 

“Oh yeah? Like where?” you said teasing him right back. 

“I'd take you to the bone zone if you'd let me.” He said trailing his fingers between your legs. Even though his phalanges rubbing against your spot felt like heaven, you were a virgin and you weren't ready to give in just yet. You weren't even sure if he had the parts to be able to have sex with, since he was just all bone.

You let out a slight moan as Sans began to pull the crotch of your shorts to the side beginning to rubbing along you panties. This was the first time he had ever tried to go under your clothing, he would always touch you but always over everything, so feeling his digits rubbing along the fabric covering your clit was breathtaking. You began to shiver a bit trying to stand up straight. “You must think I'm a cool guy since I give you chills.” he commented about your shaking, sliding your panties to the side and now rubbing your clit directly with his boney fingers. 

This feel was so much better then when you would touch yourself. Your crush for Sans had grown so strong that you would pleasure yourself to the thought of him when no one was around, but now that he's actually doing it is driving you mad. Moans slowly and quietly left your lips as he played with your pleasure spot. His grin widened with every awkward noise that left your lips, even when you bit your lip in attempt to mask the sound he could still hear it. 

Without any sign or warning Sans shoved two of his finger straight into you causing you to scream out in surprise and instantly push him away forcing them to exit. 

“What's wrong, I was just givin’ you a hand.” he chuckled out. 

“I'm not ready for that just yet, Sans.” you said honestly even though you truly wanted him to continue, it just wasn't the right time or how you wanted it to go. 

“Whateva’ I still had you soaked.” his left eye began to glow as he brought the two fingers that were inside you close to his mouth. Separating his teeth Sans was now flashing a blue tongue that you have never seen before. He began to wrap the tongue around his fingers sucking away the juices you had left behind. You couldn't tell where the tongue had come from but you were pretty sure it was his magic. Whatever it was sent a spark up your stomach that made the wet spot between your legs grow. 

Sans shot you a wink causing the tongue to disappear as he turned back to continued on with his work. He always liked to mess with you but lately he's been taking it too far. He knows about your standards but he still insist on taking you on the lab floor. 

“Dammit.” he whispered with anger before nailing the screen directly with his fist, thankfully he didn't break it. You slowly approached Sans pulling on his jacket, maybe today wasn't the best day for any of this. “Haha sorry kid, didn't mean to snap out.” he sighed, “I just can't get it right.” 

Looking over at the screen nothing made any sense. Everything was written in an awkward language you've never seen before. It almost reminded you of Egyptian hieroglyphics except a bit more modern. Sans could read them with ease but even when he tried explaining them it was too advanced for you to pick up. At times he made you feel stupid since he was just a born genius and yes he would use that against you in anyway he could to get a joke out of it. Yet, in a way you found his sense of humor kind of attractive but you wish there was a way you could help him with his project since an angry Sans was a scary Sans at times. 

Suddenly Sans’ face lit up as an idea came to his mind. He pulled his attention back to screen and began to punch in some number and press random buttons, none of this made sense but if he thinks he got it, it's best if you just let him be. “I've figured it out! I just had to reverse the time rate and lower the span between the universe and us to get us a door into another dimension!” 

“That's great! But… what?” you asked with a bit of sarcasm in your voice. 

“It means I got it working, Einstein.” his references to human culture always confused you since he said he's been underground his whole life but maybe it's just from the stuff he finds at the dump. You smile at his sarcasm causing his grin to grow as he turned back to play with his machine. “I want to try it out.” 

“Is it safe?” you asked concerned.

“I mean it should be.. if I got it right.” Sans’ words didn't make you feel any better about the situation at all. The “if” thing just didn't seem safe enough, and on top of everything else it didn't seem like he fully knew what he was doing. “Here we go.” rang out through your ears before you could think of a way to convince him not to use it. 

He punched on the screen a code, quicker then your eyes could make out. Then something happened. A flash came from the machine as sparks shot. In a panic Sans grabbed you and pushed you to the corner of the room. Everything was now a complete blur as smoke filled the room. You couldn't see what was happening for Sans was blocking your view but you could hear banging from the machine. It lasted what seemed like forever before all noise stopped and all smoke cleared out. 

“Are you ok…?” Sans said with hollow eyes and a serious tone. 

“yeah….” you whispered in reply, “I'm fine…” you looked up to the ceiling but instead found pure bone surrounding you like a shield protecting you from the machines meltdown.

“Don't worry my Blasters work like shields, nothing can hurt you in here.” Sans said as his white pinpricks appeared back in his eyes, he was now laughing with his huge grin plastered on his face.

“Where the fuck am I!?” a voice rang out from the opposite end of the room, “Boss! Where the fuck didja go!? And you who are you!?”

“I...I don't know where here is either.” another voice said, these two voices sounded very familiar but nothing like you've ever heard before.

Sans brought himself to his feet allowing his blaster to disappear. You peaked over to the side to see past Sans to get a look at what was going on, but what you saw only surprised and confused you to no end. Now in the room there were TWO more skeletons who both looked like Sans. 

“What the hell…” Sans whispered under his breath staring at the other two who now looked just as shocked as him. One of the skeletons had a jet black jacket and black sports shorts, he also wore red worn out sneakers. He looked almost identical to Sans except for a glowing red eye and his teeth, they were sharp and pointy, one tooth was even gold plated. When he noticed you staring at him he shot you a wink that seemed to cause a shiver up your spine. 

The other skeleton was a lot cuter to you. He wore a similar outfit to Papyrus’ battle body and his eyes were lit up with stars instead of tiny pinpricks. He was swiftly looking over Sans and the other skeleton, along with himself, you guessed he was trying to figure out how they all looked alike and maybe where he was. 

-Sans pov-

“Who are you?” I asked the other two skeletons in the room. “Better question where the fuck am I blue boy?” the skeleton with the red eye snapped out towards me. Honestly I was extremely confused about everything right now, but if my guess is correct they are from another universe… they are me, I just had to find a way to tell them in a calm way. 

“My name is Sans, and I'm guessing you are too…” both of the new skeletons looked at me in shock, the red one gave a snarl and lifted his grin slightly, I was correct then. “this is going to sound stupid but I've been working on a machine that can-”

“Split universes?!” The other me that reminded me of Papyrus rang out, “Papy is always working on stuff like that and… where's Papy? Is he ok? He can't function without me.” Yup, reminded me one hundred percent of my brother.

“Don't you get it, freak? We're. Not. Home. We're in ‘is world. My boss and your ‘Papy’ aint ‘ere.” the other me in black let out, this one was just an asshole. 

“But Papy needs me and I have work that must be done!” I watched as the two argued back and forth about where they were until my attention was drawn to (y/n). She looked so concerned and confused. To us three it must have been easier to understand since we are the same person but she's just a human. 

I leaned over to help (y/n) off the ground, bringing her to her feet and brushing her off from the explosion, “'s ok… they're both just.. me from a different world. My machine worked but… not as expected.” I said rubbing the back of my skull feeling sweat beginning to form, I really fucked up this time. How am I going to get them back. More importantly, how am I going to explain this to Papyrus. 

-your pov-

Sans looked very upset about everything even though you could tell he was trying to keep it together. Resting your hand on his cheek you went to kiss him on the forehead to help calm his nerves until, “Hey! No fair. How come you get little miss curves and all I get is a fuckin’ kid!” The red Sans screamed across the room, “Where can I get one of those in my timeline, huh? I need a play thing.” he was now smirking looking directly at you, “Hey doll face, come to my world, I'll show you a good time.” Those words disgusted you, not only was this guy an asshole but a pervert too. Even though he resembled the man you have feelings for, something about him just didn’t sit right with you. 

“Can you send them back?” you asked Sans with a bit of plead in your words, you didn’t want the red Sans around anymore and the tiny Sans seems a bit odd. Yet, as fast as your words came out all eyes were on you. 

“ ‘ey now! You think I’m just going to leave ‘cause you want me to? You’re mistaken sweet face,” The red sans swiftly disappeared and just as quickly reappeared in your face. With another quick movement he grabbed you by your shirt collar and raised you off the ground, bringing you face to face with him, he wreaked of mustard and socks, “no one pushes me ‘round.” 

Beginning to panic you called out to Sans who was already pushing off his other and grabbing hold of you before you could hit the floor. The tiny Sans was now yelling at the red Sans saying what he did was wrong, but your attention was mainly focused on Sans hoping he would think of a way to send them back. His eyes looked hollow as he stared at the other two, maybe just lost in thought. 

“I don’t know how… but I’ll find a way… for now they have to stay here.” Sans said with cold words, but right after his eyes returned to normal and his lazy calm tone returned, “It won’t take long, I promise. We just have to… accept them and keep an eye out until we can return them to their time lines.” he looked up to face the other two on the room who were arguing with each other, “Sound good guys?” 

The tiny Sans pulled himself away from the argument, “As long as I can return to my Papy as soon as possible, The magnificent Sans agrees.” The red Sans just growled at the idea of having stay here but shrugged it off throwing his hands into his pockets. 

“Sans?” you called out causing all of them to reply in unison, “This is my point. You’re all the same person so if they’re going to stay, I’m going to give you all new names.” looking at one another they all agreed to the idea. “Um ok… You’re Red from now on.” you said pointing to the Sans dressed in dark clothing, “You will be Blue.” you continued pointing to the Sans who was holding you in his arms, now your attention was on the tiny Sans who was now giving the cutest smile you’ve ever seen, “And you’ll be Blueberry because you’re adorable.”

Red broke out in laughter the instant you finished naming them, “You scored a genius didnt’cha? What did she name your dog whitey?” 

Sans dropped you from his arm and appeared in front of Red with a blue glow in his left eye. He grabbed the rim of his jacket and raised a blue bone in the air pointed at Red, “If you want to stay here, don't disrespect her.” Red just continued to laugh in Sans’ face as Blueberry placed himself between the two of them trying to push them apart. 

Sitting on your knees you watched the three of them struggle with one another. Nothing down here in the underground was normal, but now that they're here, nothing will ever be the same again. 

~

-Sans pov-

(y/n) and I managed the sneak my doubles into the house before being seen. Papyrus has yet to see them and honestly, I have no idea how I'm going to explain this. He'll be home soon from his post to yell at me about not being at work but what am I going to say?

We all sat in the living room exchanging glance and talking of each other's worlds. From what I can comprehend, Red comes from a world where monsters aren't so nice. He spoke of how everyone's LV was extremely high and that they kill any human in sight, that didn't sit well with me since (y/n) was just a few inches away from me, but if he's anything like me he doesn't like to do his work so she should be ok. Blueberry on the other hand comes from a world where everything is backwards. He spoke of a lazy brother, a mighty queen, a strong lizard, a geek fish and a sad robot. Sounds just like my life but everyone's roles were switched. No wonder this one reminded me of Papyrus, because that's who he is. I took the time also to explain my universe to them since that is where they will be staying until I can find a way to return them. 

“Ok so you two aren't allowed to leave this house ever until we figure everything out.” I said before the front door slammed open letting in a gust of cold air. Papyrus was now home. 

“Sans! Why weren't you at-” his words were cut off as he stared at my doubles, “Sans who is this?” 

I laughed nervously to thinking desperately of a way to tell my brother what was going on, “Uhhh…. They're from another world and… they have to stay with us for a bit and…”

“That's fine! As long as they clean up after themselves.” My brother announced before escorting himself to his room and slamming the door. I didn't expect him to take it so… fast, but I guess that's why he's the coolest. 

Well since Papyrus was now home and settled that means it's pretty late, so now I have to figure out what to do with these two. We only have two rooms in the house Paps’ and mine and (y/n) has the couch. All of this is beginning to frustrate me. Sweat was forming on my skull again I could feel it running down leaving a cool trail, (y/n) must have noticed because she was staring at me with worried eyes. 

“Can ya read Pap to sleep I need to think..” she nodded to my words and made her way up stairs. I would just tell her to sleep in my room but that feeling she gives me just doesn't sit right with me. When I look at her my soul feels like it's twisting and dropping, I've never felt like this before, so I'm not sure if I can trust it. Or maybe I can just grit my teeth a bare with it. 

“ ‘ey!” I called stopping her before she could enter Paps’ room, “When you're done wait outside my door. These two are down here tonight.” She simply nodded and enters Pap’s room. 

I grabbed some blankets and pillows from under the couch and when I looked back up Red was completely passed out and Blueberry was drifting off. What can I say they definitely are me. I gave Blueberry the blankets, that he quickly curled himself up in the same way Papyrus does. This one I have no worries about… it's just him, I thought staring back over to red. 

I walked over to the door and locked it, I also placed a mini blaster near by, telling him only Pap and I can leave unless I say other wise. Hopefully this prevents them from trying to get out of the house. 

Making my way up the steps I ran into (y/n) who was exiting Paps’ room. “Good timing.” I whispered, “they're both sleeping and I'm guessing Paps is knocked out too.” she nodded at me and spoke of how quickly he fell asleep. Honestly I couldn't tell you get exact words, I was too busy staring at her lips to focus. The human body has always amazed me and I wish I could just find out more about it. I've experimented with her somewhat already but not to the extent I want to. I've seen plenty of humans before but something about her peaks my interest. 

-your pov-

You watched as Sans jiggled open the door. This was a big moment because he has never let you in his room before for “reason” but now he’s letting you sleep there. “Sorry it's a mess.” he said holding the door open and allowing you to walk in. 

Boy was he right, his room was a wreck and smelled of old socks. You were pretty sure that he hasn't used the treadmill in the middle of the room ever either. You didn't quite understand why Sans didn't want you in here before, the only thing that was truly strange was the mini-stable tornado but after being in the underground for awhile not much shocks you anymore, so you ignored it. 

You heard the door shut behind you with a lock sound. Turning to face Sans a blush came over your face when you noticed he was removing his jacket. You have never seen him without it on and his thin white t-shirt only made his thick bones more prominent. 

“What's wrong? Neva’ seen a row of ribs before?” Sans said removing his shirt to expose his ribcage. Deep into his ribs you saw something that sent chills up your spine, a grey upside-down heart. He had told you able monster souls and your soul before but this is your first time seeing one in real life. 

“No I haven't.” you said swiftly dodging your glance around the room, he only chuckled at your awkward actions. 

“That's ok, and uh yeah…. You can have the bed.” you nodded at his words and began to separate the ball of blankets and neatly make the bed until it was nice enough to sleep on. Sans laid himself back against the wall and instantly lowered his eye sockets, falling asleep. You would never be able to understand how he could just randomly do that. Maybe it was time for you to get rest too.


	2. Sweet dreams are made of this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding you wide awake Sans decided to show you how he feels

-your pov-

Lying awake in Sans’ bed you couldn't find any way to feel comfortable. The room was hot and being in a different space only made you feel out of place. Crawling out of the bed you walked over to Sans and gently shook him awake. 

“Pap…” 

You shook him again at another attempt to wake him up. 

“No pap…. No….” 

With one more good shake you were finally able to wake Sans up. He was now breathing heavy and sweating a bit on the back of his skull. You explained to him why you couldn't sleep and how you didn't feel right taking his bed and leaving him on the floor. 

“Please Sans” you said begging him to sleep in the bed with you. Sure it was obvious that you were trying to flirt but at the same time you really didn't feel comfortable without him there. With a sigh Sans brought himself to his feet and walked out to the bed instantly slamming himself down and shutting his eyes, you followed shortly after. 

~

Lying in the darkness you stared at the wall beside you thinking to yourself. Honestly, you were starting to regret asking him to sleep with you because now you were becoming a nervous wreck. “stupid…” you quietly whispered about yourself. 

“You're up too?” your eyes widened hearing Sans’ voice and feeling an arm creep up and around your waist, “I'm gonna be honest with ya, I can't focus on sleep with you here.” he said chuckling into the back of your ear. Turning to face him you gave an expression that told him you felt the same way. “You know kid, I really do like ya.” 

“I like you too.” you said as a rosy blush covered your face. Sans placed a hand on the back of your head, you knew exactly what to do here. Leaning forward you planted a kiss along Sans’ teeth that didn't last very long. You were now blushing like a child with a kindergarten crush, you couldn't believe you just did that. 

“That was cute.” he said with a wide smile, “but let me show you how to really kiss.” Sans flung his body on top of yours straddling you. He face inched closer until you could feel his breath on you. Suddenly his teeth parted and out came that slimy blue tongue you only witnessed yesterday. Letting out a little gasp you allowed Sans’ tongue to enter your mouth. 

It had an odd but pleasant taste and it felt just as slimy as it looked. He curled and flicked it around yours as his hands traveled up under your shirt to meet your breast. Him touching you in this way made you nervous but drove you insane, you could already feel the the wet spot between your legs starting to form. 

Sans pulled his tongue from your mouth, “Tibia honest wit’cha you're not too bad.” you were a bit annoyed at the face that Sans was making jokes in a moment like this. You weren't sure if he was trying to set the mood or kill it, but feeling his boney hand give your left breast a firm squeeze you knew he wasn't done with you. 

His fingers moved over your nipple where he began to pinch and twirl it. Your nipples were so sensitive you couldn't help but whimper out a tiny moan. The sounds of pleasure coming from your lips caused a blue hue along Sans’ cheek bones. He wasn't expecting to get that type of reaction out of you. 

With a devilish smile Sans began to lower himself until he was face to face with your chest, pulling up your shirt to your neck liner. He danced his tongue around your nipples and even managed to suck at them with his tongue. Gripping at the sheets on his bed you found your hand sliding into your shorts about to touch yourself until Sans gripped at your wrist. 

“Let me give ya a hand.” he said tugging down your shorts and rubbing your clit over the fabric of your panties. You were embarrassed at the fact you were so wet, you were positive he could see it soaking through your clothes. “Stars (y/n). You're dripping for me..” 

Covering your face with your hand, you were completely nervous at this point. Sure he has touched you before but having him watching you become this turned on was something you have never experienced. Sans leaned over you bringing his mouth close to your ear, “Just let me.”

“But…. I've never…” you replied shaking at his words.

“I'll be gentle. You have me so ready, I can't take it.” curiosity took over you, what did he mean by ready (he is a skeleton, did he even have the parts to do this?) Looking down a bit you noticed a blue glow coming from Sans’ shorts and when you looked back up at him once again, you had just realized his eye was also glowing. He was using his magic for sure and if he can make a tongue… what else can he make?... “Please (y/n), it's starting to get hot in here.” 

You didn't quite understand what he meant by that but the more you looked him over the more you began to notice him sweating, he even pulled his shirt off exposing his ribs. Biting your lip and thinking deeply, you couldn't decide what to do. You were still a virgin and since you heard the first time can be painful, it did scare you a bit. But on the other hand you were sure that you had feelings for Sans and truly wanted him. 

Sans rubbed at the glowing bulge in his short trying to calm himself down. Maybe it was time, “Only if you take it slow.” you said to him as you watched his smile perk up. “I promise.” was how he replied. 

Sliding off your panties, Sans began rubbing the slit of you spot and pushing the tips of his fingers in to help relax you. He could tell you were nervous, so helping you “loosen up” as he said was the best way to start. He waited until your juices covered your entire spot to begin. 

Tugging down his shorts Sans revealed his member, it was about the average size but it was thick. Seeing as to how thick it really was, you weren't sure if this was going to be as gentle as you thought it would be. 

He pokes the head of his cock against your entrance rubbing them together gently. He looked at you with honest eyes and pushed his teeth up against your lips as if to kiss. “I'm only going to do this so Pap or the others don't know.” he said confusing you. 

“What are you talkin-” Before you could finish your words Sans cupped a hand over your mouth and began to push his cock into your entrance. You screamed a bit at the feeling of his ripping you open, tears began to form in your eyes, he was trying to be gentle but this hurt so much. “Just relax.” he said as he pushed it in farther, until he was hilt deep. 

Sans started to gently thrust in and out of your spot causing you to both moan and scream at the same time. You couldn't tell if it was painful or if it felt good anymore. Sans’ trust quickly sped up as he pushed and pulled himself in and out of you. You needed a support system, something to hold onto, so you grabbed as his ribs and curled your fingers around them tightly. Right after you locked your fingers Sans moaned out trying to be quiet. 

“You're gonna make me cum if you touch me like that.” he said with weakness in his voice. Sweating and panting you could tell Sans was enjoying himself, and you were too. Since this was your first time you were tight and could feel every thrust and every part of his thick cock inside you. “try to be quiet.” he said removing his hand home your mouth. 

Biting your lip you tried everything in your power to not make a sound but moans continuously escaped. Sans’ hands were now grabbing the back of your thighs and pushing your legs up into the air. “You're so tight, I can't…” 

Without any warning he quickly pulled his cock out of you and cum shot out all over your chest and shirt. His cum was thick and slimy, a bit more then his tongue but just as blue. Sans leaned himself back and watched as the rest of his cum dripped from his cock and onto your stomach, “You really had me rattled kid.” he said pulling up his shorts and getting off of you. He walked over to his closet but you weren't sure what he was doing. 

Lying there you stared up at the ceiling still feeling the burning pleasure lingering through you, “Sans… That was amazing.” 

He gave off and chuckle as he walked back to you. Sitting you up Sans removed your cum stained shirt and whipped off the rest of it with it. He then placed one of his white t-shirts over you, “Sorry I made a mess, not sure what would happen if I did that inside ya.” 

Could monsters get humans pregnant? That was something you haven't thought of before but it is still too earlier in your life to be thinking about. 

Sans eye went back to his normal pinpricks and he tossed your dirty shirt into a pile of dirty socks and laid back in the bed. He wrapped his arms around you pulling you down to lay back as well, “I'll clean it tomorrow. Let's just sleep for now.” 

“That's one of the funniest jokes I've ever heard you tell,” you said smiling at the skeleton, “Since when do you do laundry.” Sans just chuckled sleepily at your comment before pulling you in closer. 

Drifting off into sleep you heard one last thing, “I really like ya (y/n)” then sleep consumed you. 

~

-Sans pov-

When I woke up that next morning, I had almost forgotten about everything that had happened. For a moment I thought it had been just a dream, that was until I turned to face (y/n) lying by my side in my bed. She was so beautiful as she was fast asleep, I really don’t want to wake her. 

I slowly rolled out of bed avoiding her in any way trying not to wake her up. Making my way over to my closet I grabbed a dirty white shirt, since she was wearing my only clean one, and my jacket. My head was pounding I really needed to grab something to calm it down, so I headed down stairs, gently shutting the door behind me. 

I couldn’t describe how she made me feel since I haven’t felt anything like this before, but I knew it was nothing bad. Every time she is around me I feel nervous and sweaty, but last night something just felt right. I wasn’t nervous for once, I wasn’t scared, everything just felt… perfect. 

Making my way to the kitchen, I pulled the fridge door open supporting it to stay open with my body. Right in the center sat a bottle of ketchup I’ve been thinking about since I woke up. I unscrewed the cap quickly and started to drink it down. Life seemed to be going right for once.

“Got any mustard in there?” That was until I heard a rude awakening behind me. I had forgotten all about my stupid experiment and the fact there was two new “mes” here. When I turned to face the person behind me I found it to be Red leaning up against the doorway. 

I couldn’t believe that there was another me out there in the multiverse who looked and acted like this, it kind of made me feel sick to my stomach. He walked towards me and looked over my shoulder with an annoyed expression. “Guess not.” He said instantly turning away. I don’t know what it is about him but I don’t feel like he’s all there. “I really had to mustard up the courage to ask you, but I was disappointed anyway.” Red said walking out of the kitchen and making his way back to the couch to sit beside Blueberry. Blueberry seemed have have gotten ahold of Paps’ rubixcube and was trying his hardest to solve the thing, where Red was just flicking through the channels on the tv. I seriously have no idea how I walked past them when I woke up, I must have really be distracted. 

“Brother you’re finally awake!” I heard Papyrus’ voice coming from my left, where I just now noticed him cooking spaghetti on the stove. I must be really, really, distracted to not have even noticed him. “Sans is the human ok?” Paps asked me with a worried look on his face. 

“Yeah bro, why?”

“I heard her making noises of distress but I assumed she was fine with you there, The great Papyrus, just wants to make sure she is safe and comfortable.” My face instantly felt hot, and here I thought I was being quiet but he heard everything. 

“Try to keep it down next time, some people were trying to sleep!” Called out Red’s voice from the other room. Now I was completely flushed and when I looked over at Papyrus he seemed confused with a bit of annoyance in this expression. 

Turning off the stove and laying out plates of spaghetti on the counter, Pap called everyone for food but only me and him sat down to eat together. “Sans.” he whispered out in an extremely low voice that I didn’t know he had, “I really don’t like the man who looks like a scary you.” I had to chuckle at his words for Red was a scarier version of me, “But the other one, I really enjoy!” Paps voice went right back to it’s normal tone, “He enjoys puzzles and spaghetti just as I do!” 

That’s when I heard rattling of plates coming from the counter behind me. Peeking back I saw Blueberry on his toes trying to grab a plate of spaghetti. He was extremely short compared to us, he was even shorter than the human which is odd for a monster. I know I wasn’t the tallest monster out there but for our age he should be taller. The little guy was finally able to grab a plate and proudly walked his way back to the cube he was trying so hard to solve. “Yeah, he’s not that bad.” I said bringing my attention back to Papyrus who was now looking at the doorway. 

“Ah Human! Good morning! You can join us before Sans and I head off to work.” 

-your pov-

When you woke up and headed down stairs you were greeted by some awkward stares from Red and a sweet smile from Blueberry. But making your way into the kitchen you were officially woken up by Papyrus’ loud calls. You sat down at the table next to Sans and Papyrus, rubbing the sleepies out of your eyes. Looking over at Sans you noticed that his eyes had become hollow and his expression seemed to be pale. “Sans?” you called out to him trying to make sure that he’s ok. 

His only reply to you was, “I have work.” At first you didn’t understand why he was getting so worked up over working, until you remember the other two sitting out in the living room. Sure Sans slacks off all the time but he would never stay home from work for Papyrus would become mad with him, and that is something Sans does not want. 

“I’ll be fine. I mean they are you and you’re a good guy.” You began to say trying to calm him down but it really didn’t seem to be working, “I’m a tough girl, and I’ll mainly be in your room…. If that’s ok.”

With a sigh, Sans nodded his head and stood from his seat followed by Papyrus. After cleaning up their dishes both of the brothers made their way to the front door. Before leaving Sans leaned over to whisper something in your ear, “Please be careful. They might be me but I still don’t trust them.” The the door shut and locked behind them. 

You didn’t understand how Sans didn’t trust his other halves since they were him. Did he not trust himself? And if he didn’t why was that? Shaking off you’re thoughts you went to go back up to Sans’ room but when you turned you collided with something…. Or someone. 

Red was now standing over you with a shit eating grin on his face. Something about him just didn’t sit right with you but this was just making everything more awkward and nerve wracking. “You know,” Red began to speak as he grabbed a hold of your wrist, “I’m really jealous of him. I want to know how to get ya to make those noises too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long this story will be but I love the ideas I've been having for it so it might be a bit long. Updates will be slow until I'm done my other story Practice Makes Perfect but I woke keep you all waiting. 
> 
> Your partner in time,  
> Jenn S.


	3. Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wants to know how it feels to be the boss.

-your pov- 

Red’s grip on your wrist held tight preventing you from moving away from him. He pulled you in close until your body was up against his. He smelled of mustard and socks which was a bit like Sans, the only difference was that with Red it seems more unsettling. 

“So tell me the truth sweetheart.” he said with a slight growl in his voice, “You a monster fucker?” you were now starting to regret the choice you made last night, you had no idea that anyone heard you and even so, you didn’t know what Red was trying to get at. 

You were panicking and trying your hardest to push away Red’s hand off your wrist but his fingers only dug more into your skin when you tried. Then a thought came to mind, Blueberry! He would help you! Your eyes darted over Red’s shoulder to meet with Blueberry. But to your fear he was curled up in a ball of blankets completely asleep.

“Oh him.” Red said looking back at Blueberry, “I told him to take a nap and maybe his “Papy” would come by. He's almost as gullible as my boss is.” His attention was now back on you and his glowing red eye only grew bigger, “And if I know my boss well, he's a heavy sleeper.” 

Yanking your wrist, Red pulled you into the kitchen and tossed you to the ground. Catching yourself by your elbows and knees you sat there staring in the opposite direction, away from Red. Your heart was pounding and you could feel your body shaking, this man couldn't be another Sans, he was much too mean. 

Red’s fingers wrapped around your chin to pull your face close to his. “You can’t be Sans!” You screamed out spitting directly onto his face. Wiping off your spit Red’s smile grew and a heavy laugh escaped, as if someone just told him the best joke he’s ever heard. “Ya think I’m not him?!” he said as his laugh began to echo, “But I am him. I’m the person he’s afraid to be. I speak my mind, I do what I want, and I’m not afraid to claim what’s mine.” 

His grip on your chin began to build pressure to the point it was beginning to hurt but the look on his face was showing signs of disappointment, “You’re too straight for me. You’re too nice. I need to fix that.” Red began playing with the latch on the back of his collar that he has not taken off once since he got here. The dark black, spiky, collar truly intimidated you. What scared you more was when he extended your chin and wrapped it around your neck. “Better.” he said proudly, “Now, Kitten, let’s make this situation more purrfect.”

Red swiftly tugged at the collar around your neck, with one of his fingers looped in the leash chain, until you were back onto your knees at his waist level. The bright red glowing coming from his shorts only made you sick to your stomach. He didn’t even hesitate to let it out. It looked exactly like Sans’ ,that didn’t surprise you at all, but what did surprise you was the two rows of studs going through his cock. You stared at him with widen eyes wondering how he wasn’t in pain.

He started to inch himself closer as you pushed yourself back, “Oh come on Kitten, ’s not that bad.” You still refused keeping your mouth locked shut, you knew exactly what he was trying to do. Red rolled his eyes, he was obviously becoming annoyed at this point. “I didn’t wanna have’ta do this.” right after he finished his words you felt a hard whack across the side of your face instantly causing you to scream out in pain. Pure bone hitting you was not the best feeling you have ever felt, honestly, it might have been one of the worst. You could feel the bruises forming already.   
You cried out for help, but nobody came, it only left your mouth wide open enough from him to stick himself inside. You’re lips sat around the shaft of his cock as your tongue tried to push it out of your mouth, but this seemed to be doing him more good than you.   
Red grabbed in entire handful of hair with his hands and began to thrust into your mouth. His studs rolled across your tongue as the head of his dick pushed towards the back of your throat. He suddenly pulled out causing you to gag and cough for air but before you knew it, his cock was right back inside. He continued to do this but every time he would try and go deeper. 

Tears streamed down your face as you choked and gagged all over his cock. He was pushing so hard into your mouth you began to drool down your chin. His eyes never left you, he was sweating and panting just as Sans does, he was completely enjoying himself. 

Red yanked his cock from your mouth and hooked his finger back into the collar causing you to choke again. “Bend over” He demanded throwing you towards to dinner table, terrified, you did what he said. You could feel your shorts being pulled down to your ankle, and by the breeze you felt between your legs, you knew that your panties were off as well. 

Red ran his digits along the lining of your spot, “What a fuckin’ freak! You’re soaked!” His words embarrassed you. Maybe your body was mistaking this for what happened last night but you didn’t want any of it, this wasn’t Sans. 

Chills ran up your spine when you felt a slimy texture running up your slit, but you only felt one stud, instead of the row of them that you saw on his cock. It had to be his tongue, and by the way it was moving, it only proved your right. You could feel it lathering and poking at your entrance and you even felt a sucking feeling around your clit. Moaning out, you could feel your legs beginning to shake and give in, “woo there Kitten, we haven't even gotten to the best part yet. Hold on a moment.” 

You had no idea what he was talking about but a few moments later you could feel the multiple studs rubbing up against you. His hands were vigorously grabbing at your waist in many different spots like he was nervous. With a quick and heavy left, Red flipped you onto your back as he wrapped your legs around him. “There, I'd ratha’ ya watch.” he said leaning down to drag his tongue up your neck over the collar. 

“Ready?” Red said driving his cock straight into your entrance. The experience was still a bit painful but only this time a spark ran throughout your chest. Red’s trust were hilt deep and extremely rough, you were almost afraid that he might rip you open, but that wasn't his concern. 

His fingers made their way all over your bone digging deeply into anywhere that showed flesh. The sharp tips of his digits began to rip open your skin causing blood to run down your arms and legs. He did this in such a way it almost seemed as if he was making you as his territory. 

Worry grew as his thumb made its way down past your hips, placing gently over your clit. Meeting it with his index finger, he pinched and gently pulled at your clit causing you to scream out in pleasure and grab at his jacket for support. 

His slimy tongue ran across the liner of the collar, pulling aside your shirt from your shoulder with his free hand. You found at this point you were uncontrollably shaking and moaning for him, this situation had become less scary and more erotic. He was touching you in all the right ways. “I'm almost there, I see you are too.” he said running this fangs along the exposed side of your shoulder. You didn't know what he meant by you being almost there but you couldn't let it bother you right now, your body was begging for him. 

Suddenly Red skunk his fangs into your shoulder causing you to scream out. Your body tightened and shook, the room became hot and your moans were unstoppable. You did not get this feel last night what so ever but it was as if pure ecstasy took over your body, maybe this is what he was talking about. Red licked up your blood before it was able to touch Sans’ shirt, but that was when you noticed a warm feeling being pushed into you and his thrust stopped. 

“What are you doing!” you screamed out trying to push him off of you. 

“Finishing.” he said with a smirk on his face pushing his cock in deeper and his body closer, not allowing you to push him off, “Nothing will happen and it feels good, so just relax, Kitten.” 

You didn't believe a word he said but not matter what it was much too late, you could feel his cum being pumped into you and even some of it already leaking out. He was right, it felt amazing, but you had no idea what could happen, and you didn't trust him when he said it would be fine. 

“Fuck.” Red said finally pulling himself off of you and backing away. Fixing himself he turned not to face you but in a nervous way. It was as if he had completely changed in a matter of second. He was now acting like a guilty child who was about to get in trouble. 

Sitting yourself up on the table and covering yourself up, you watched Red as he rubbed the sweat off the back of his head, something told you that this sweat wasn't from the sex. “What's wrong with you?” you asked with a bit of irritation in your voice, he was the one who raped you and now he’s acting like the victim. 

“You!” he snapped back turning to face with. His eyes were hollow and he fangs were flared, “Why can't I have something like you? Huh?!” 

In your mind it was all starting to come together. The reason he had a collar around his neck, this boss he's always mentioning, and why he's so stubborn. “someone usually treats you like this, don't they?” you said bringing yourself to your feet and dressing your lower half once again. You approached him slowly but without fear, “You're a toy to someone aren't you? When you saw me you thought maybe for once, you could be the boss. Am I right?”

Red’s eyes only hollowed out more with your words. You were right. You can never forget what he had just done but with how he had just reacted to his choices maybe you can forgive. 

-Red’s pov- 

I just wanted to see how it felt. Boss is always throwing me around like this and I love him, so I thought maybe she would react the same. Now that I'm thinking about this, I feel like a fuck up. 

I wrapped my arms tightly around the girl, my bones began to shake, I wasn't thinking about her at all. When I have these moment, I don't think of anyone. Back home I would always have Papyrus there to keep me in line but here I let my emotions take over. I want her, I need her, I don't want him to have her, I don't care if he is me or not. 

I felt the (y/n) wrap her arms back around me in a warm delicate way. Looking over the marks and bruises I left on her skin only made me feel guilty.

I separated our hug and reached into my pocket to pull out a small piece of candy. Sure it came from my world but it should heal just the same in this one. “eat this,” I said handing (y/n) the candy, I couldn't look her in the eyes, “Those marks should go away, with the pain.” 

She stared at the candy in her hands for a bit, I knew she didn't fully trust me after everything that had just happened, but she ate it anyway. Her marks began to disappear and fade away. There was only one more thing I had to do. I gently turned her around and unhooked the collar from her neck and placed it back on mine. If Papyrus ever found out I took this off he would beat me. 

“Thank you.” she said quietly, but why in hell’s name was she thanking me?. “Sans will be home soon.” her eyes were now staring at the clock. I have no idea what's going to happen when she tells him, but I don't plan on sticking around for a fight. “Red.” 

“yeah?” 

“I won't tell him.” her words shocked me but also made me feel a bit more nervous. Why wouldn't she tell him? I pretty much did attack her. Was she stupid? “I don't want anything bad to happen, but I don't want this ever again.” 

I started to understand what she was doing. I mean she was right when she said someone treated me like that, and yeah I wanted to know. She was trying to teach me a lesson, I guess. 

I rolled my eyes and began to walk out of the kitchen and into the living room to sit down on the coach, “Whatever you say doll face.” I wasn't ready to give into her just yet, I'm still dominant. “at least you got rid of the evidence.” I called out causing her to enter the room with an irritated face. She believed I gave her the candy just to get rid of the scars, it was kinda funny, but it did take her pain away. 

-your pov-

Not long after Red’s smart remark, the front door flung itself open causing a breeze to shoot through the room. Papyrus came through the door seeming more excited then usual, but Sans looked sick to his stomach, as if he had seen a ghost. 

“What's wrong?” you said walking over trying to comfort him but he only brushed you aside and made his way over to Red. Did he know what had just happened, what Red had done to you? You knew monsters had senses like animals but could he sense something like that?

“What do you want. Blue?” Red said as if disgusted by his presence. 

“A kids here…” he said only causing Red’s eyes to hollow out. I instantly grabbed at my stomach in fear. Could it happen that quickly? Could I be pregnant? If so how did he know? 

“Frisk?” Red asked. 

“yeah.” Sans said nodding. I was a bit relieved to find out they weren't talking about me yet I don't think I'm off the hook just yet, “This could get bad. Your not in your timeline to help your Frisk. And if they die there, they’ll die here.” Sans swiftly point to Blueberry who was still napping on the couch, “And just image this. We'd both would kill if something happened to Pap, right? Well if a human comes to his world and his Pap, who acts like us, doesn't find him there, all hell might break loss. If he kills his human, he kills our fate.” 

Red swiftly stood to his feet and both their eyes stared at Blueberry who was now starting to wake up, “We have to get him back!” they both screamed out. 

I had no idea who this child was or how he knew them but by the looks on their faces, I knew something bad was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with this. And here's a little fun fact. All the chapters are based off of songs, have fun trying to figure them out. 
> 
> Your partner in time,  
> Jenn S.


	4. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter so we can get the story running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I write for myself, I only post them to share my thoughts. I'm sorry if you don't like them but please keep that to yourself. If you don't like it don't read it. 
> 
> ^.^ other then that enjoy this tiny chapter

-your pov- 

Sans and Red have been talking all day about this child. You just couldn't bring yourself to go near them. Red presence just doesn't sit well with you. He took advantage of you because he has his own issues. Sure you can forgive but the memory will always be there. 

Even though you promised Red you wouldn't tell Sans, you knew you couldn't keep that promise. He was going to find out sooner or later so it would be best coming from your mouth. 

Sitting on the steps you watched everyone talk about this human and what might happen. You would rather be out of eyesight but the kitchen wasn't the most relaxing place and Sans’ room made you feel uncomfortable without him there. 

As all three of them talked with one another Papyrus came by taking a seat down next to you. “Today I met a knew friend! Just like you!” he said with the world's biggest smile.

“That's nice….” 

“Human, is something bothering you?” You didn't know how to explain what happened to Papyrus. He was so innocent and ignorant that you weren't sure if he would even understand. Maybe if you dodged the subject a bit he would get it. 

“Someone did something bad to me, and at first I told them it was ok, but now it's haunting me.” you said not looking at Papyrus. He wrapped his arms around you into a big hug and patted you on the head. His hugs were always warm and comforting but today it just didn't feel right. 

Papyrus parted the hug when he felt you shift away a bit, “It is not ok that someone had hurt you. But no matter what you have to be strong and keep going. Sans and I will always be here to help you safe.” You nodded your head at his words, maybe it was best to break your promise and tell Sans, honestly, right now you could care less about how that made Red feel because he betrayed you in a way you would never understand. “I would like to talk to Sans about this.” You said hiding your head in your knees. 

“I will retrieve him.” Papyrus said proudly walking off to his brother. You were nervous and scared at what would happen if you told him and how he would react. Would he be mad at you for not saying something sooner, would he even believe a word you'd say? All you could do was trust and hope he'd hear you out. 

A minute or two later Sans approached you on the steps, “What's the matter, kiddo? Paps said you've been down and wanted to talk.” looking up from hiding your head, Sans could see the tears streaming down your face. Without any warning he snatched you up in his arms and walked you into his room. 

-Sans pov-

I have no idea what is going on but her crying was not a good sign. She almost never cries, so when I saw this, I had to get to the bottom of it. I sat her down on my bed where she was now beginning to hyperventilate. I was becoming scared and irritated at this because I just wanted to know what was wrong, but for now I have to keep my cool and calm her now. 

“(y/n), just breath.” I said rubbing her shoulder gently which seemed to make her flinch back a bit, so I stopped instantly, “You can tell me.”

“Sans…..” she called my name, I could tell she was having a heard time breathing but I didn't know what to do. “Please don't freak out or hate me.”

“I could never hate you.” I said trying to move in closer but she just flinched back. “(y/n) I want to help you.” I was becoming more worried with each second that passed, I just wish she would tell me. 

“He assaulted me.” (y/n) said completely lost in a panic attack. 

“who?” I asked but I feel as though I knew the answer. 

“Red….” I was ready to scream. I was ready to make my way down stairs and shove a bone straight through his eye socket. I want to kill him. But first I have to take care of her, once she's ok, I'll deal with him.


	5. Never forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans learns a secret and takes matters into his own hands.

-Sans pov- 

It took about an hour but I finally got her to stop crying and it took a bit more time til she allowed me to come near her or even touch her. I couldn't believe what she had just told me, well I did, it's just not making sense that he's me and he's acting like this. I could never hurt her… could I? No I'm wrong I would never hurt her. 

“(y/n)” I said pushing her hair away from her face, “Please stay in this room. I don't want anything happening to you.” honestly I didn't want her seeing what I was about to do. I couldn't just sit by and let this happen. 

I kissed (y/n)’s forehead and promised her I would be right back. That was the first time I've seen her smile since this morning. I made my way out of the room quickly and silently locked the door behind me. 

Staying calm I headed down the steps and approached everyone sitting together. “Hey Bb,” I didn't feel comfortable calling him Blueberry, “How about Paps shows you his action figures.”

“oh I would greatly enjoy that.” Bb said looking over to Papyrus who accepted his request. They both headed up to his room. Now it was just me and him. 

He was leaning back in his chair acting as if nothing had happened. (Y/n) explained every detail to me so my stomach was flipping watching him relaxing. I can't understand how someone could just do that. 

I can't.

I can't…

I can't! 

I lunged my body across the room and straight towards him knocking him off his chair and slamming him to the ground. “HOW DARE YOU!” I wailed out summoning a bone into my left head and pressing it against his collarbone. I was ready to start swinging, breaking everything I could, but something was stopping me, something was preventing me from doing so. 

When Red tried to push himself up, I turned the bone blue causing him to stay in place, he wasn't getting out of this easily. He began to laugh out a deep disturbing laugh that only made my hate grow. “Go ahead hit me.” he said in a very calmed voice, this only caused me to push the bone a bit closer to the point it was only centimeters away but I still could not strike him. 

I could feel the ghostly flame of my eye grow as I watched him lying on the ground. By his smile I could tell he wasn't afraid of me, “We both know you won't hurt me. I'm you, so if I die you and Berry up there die as well.” 

At this point of my life I could care less what happens to me. I've been living in constantly resetting timelines, I've watched all my friends die countless times, I gave up a long time ago. Why in hell’s name would I care if I died right now. Pulling the bone in my left hand back a bit and began to aim it straight towards his chest. Red was sweating but at the moment my mind was blank with anger I couldn't think about anything else. 

“wait! What about Papyrus!?” Red screamed out before I could swing my hand down, “If you're gone he won't last, he'd be lost. And want about (y/n), huh?” My body was completely frozen. The thought of Papyrus being alone, made me feel worthless and if (y/n) were to ever leave I'd be lost, how would she feel if I left. “It would be selfish of you, if you left them. All because I fucked your bitch.” 

I slammed the blue bone into the ground directly left to Red’s head causing a crater in the floor and an echoing boom. I summoned more to form a lining around his body trapping him in place. If I can't kill him I'll have to figure another way around this. I just need to get rid of him. 

-Your pov-

You sat up in Sans’ room waiting for him to come back. When the situation happen earlier you acted so calm and even tried to comfort Red knowing he had some mental issues happening, so why is it now you felt like dying. You wanted Sans back so badly, where was he and what was he doing? You hoped he was safe but thinking about what could possibly be happening made you feel another panic attack beginning to happen. 

Looking around his room you decided to explore a bit to keep your mind occupied. Sure you were snooping but what else were you suppose to do, you needed something to keep your mind in place. The first thing you looked over was the mini stable tornado in the corner of the room. It seemed to be picking up a bunch of junk and papers randomly, he must use this to clean up all his mess, you thought to yourself. 

The longer you stared into the tornado the more things you began to notice but one thing caught your eye. A little brown book. You wanted to reach right in and pull it out but you didn't know how this tornado would affect you. But then you thought to yourself, “I've suffered enough what could possibly make today worse.” 

Aiming your hand up with the book you quickly reached in and yanked it out, surprising it did not harm you. Giving the book a good eyeing, you had come to notice that it was a journal. When you opened to the first page it read out as more of a diary. You shouldn't be snooping into Sans’ life like this but at the same time you were quite curious. Maybe this will help you calm yourself.

The first few pages talked of the machine in his private room and how he was trying to fix it up, which was not what you wanted to be thinking of at the moment, but the more you read the more you began to see your name. One passage stood out to you:

X-4-201X  
She came here not too long ago. Papyrus is making her stay with us. I don't think I can trust her fully yet, I really don't want to have to relive anything over once more. I hope she leaves, and by leaves, I mean leaving Papyrus and I alone. 

Did Sans really feel this way about you, you thought to yourself. You decided to keep reading any page with your name on it or anything that mentions you. 

X-11-201X  
She's still here and seems to be making herself at home. I don't want to know what her intentions of being here are but she's been treating Pap good. I guess that's all that matters. 

X-28-201X  
I feel sick and dizzy when she comes near me. Ever since she became close friends with Papyrus, I just...I don't… I want… she makes me dizzy, I want her around. More.

Reading this made the sinking feel you were experiencing go away. He did care about you, and you cared about him. You wish he had never tampered with that machine, maybe things would have been normal. 

Out of nowhere the room door opened and shut quickly, jolting at the noise you quickly threw the book back into the tornado trying not to seem like a snoop. When you turned Sans was leaning against the door with his hood up over his head, slowly sliding his body down until he was seated on the floor. He didn't say a word, which caused the sinking feeling to return. 

Moments of silence went by before you made your way over to sit beside him. That's when he finally removed his hood, “You don't have’ta worry ‘bout him anymore. I put him somewhere he won't bother you until we can finda way to make him leave.” 

You released a sigh of relief feeling a bit more safe. Papyrus was right Sans will always be there to protect you. “I'm hoping for the best.” you said locking your hand into Sans’.

“Hoping for the best is hoping nothing happens.” he replied shooting you a giant smile. His words seemed off but coming from his mouth, they seemed perfect. Slowly and hesitantly you leaned it to kiss the skeleton as you could feel him leaning back. 

A sudden loud pounding at the door behind you cut the moment short. Moving out of the way Sans opened it to find Papyrus and Blueberry. “What's up Papyrus?” Sans asked with a bit of irritation, this did suddenly kill the romantic mood. 

“Human!” Blueberry called out looking past Sans directly at you.

“Yes brother, Berry here, as this is what he told me to address him as,” Papyrus said interrupting the little guy, you were kind of glad he liked the name, “He wanted to know if tomorrow he could spend some time with the human.” 

“Please human! It will be fun, I have never met a human before and I would like to know more!” he said as the stars in his eyes lit up. 

Taking in a deep breath, all you could think about right now was relaxing and forgetting today even happened, “Tomorrow is fine.” you said rubbing your eyes. You just wanted to go to bed and end today at this point. 

“Thank you human, I the magnificent Sans--, I mean Berry, will show you a great time!” you chuckled a bit at his words and smiled. 

It took Sans a bit but he was finally able to get them to leave. The room was now silent once more. Lying back on his bed you looked up at the ceiling trying to put all the pieces of your scrambled mind together. Sans crawled up next to you and brushed the front of his teeth on your forehead like a kiss, “You don't need to be scared. I'm here, and he's somewhere he can't get you. So please relax, and just breath.” 

Doing as he said you took in a deep breath and tucked your arms into his open jacket, your mind seemed to be coming back to reality and slowly began to fix itself. It would take a very long time before things felt normal again. You let the warmth of Sans’ body take over as you drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is red? 
> 
> How will tomorrow go for Blueberry and reader? 
> 
> Will Sans ever get them to leave?
> 
> Hope you stick around to find out. You all have been so awesome leaving me kudos and showing love. Thank you to everyone who has been respectful about my thoughts and ideas. Sorry not much smut has happened the past two chapters but maybe *cough* next chapter *cough*. 
> 
> I really am flattered that you all left 60 kudos in just two days, I love you all and I can't wait to sin with you next time!
> 
> Your partner in time,  
> Jenn S.


	6. Mommy issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some mommy kinks in this chapter. I'm sorry if your not into that but when I see Blueberry all I think of is tendrils and mommy kinks. Not sure why. But I hope you enjoy.

-your pov- 

The next morning you were woken up by Sans, to tell you he was leaving for work with Papyrus. At first you didn't want him to leave, but he assured you that Red was locked away and couldn't get to you. “Berry is down stairs, spend time with him when you're done sleeping.” he said before leaving the room. 

You wish Sans would just ask you out already but you guess he has his reasons not to. Maybe he didn't truly like you like he said he did the other night. Maybe it was your mind making up crazy love scenarios again. 

It was too early for this, but you had to get out of bed. Walking over to your stuff you grabbed a clean set of clothes (your usual tank top and short) and quickly dressed yourself. As you removed Sans shirt that you had been wearing all yesterday a twisting in your stomach arose. You really liked Sans but the more you think about it the more you think he's just being nice, and maybe the sex was just fun for him. You couldn't figure him out at all and the words Red said were haunting you, like how he is the Sans you knew but the part of him that was hidden away. Could he ever be like that, you thought. 

Deeply breathing out you left the room rubbing the sleepies from your eyes. Sitting on the couch patiently you say Berry. “greetings human!” he said in a loud happy tone, “Did you sleep well?” you actually didn't sleep very well, Red was running through your mind all time and your thoughts would occasionally wake you up. You didn't care about the fact that he touched you or took advantage of you, you were scared of him as a person, his presence in general. He was one of the most hateful and disturbing beings you have ever met. But you couldn't tell Blueberry that, he wouldn't understand, and you would rather not worry him. 

“I slept well.” you said forcing a smile behind your tiredness. The way he smiled back filled you with joy, his innocence was so comforting, maybe this is what you need. “So you mentioned you had questions yesterday about humans, right?” you asked thinking of a good way to get the day going. 

“Yes!” The stars in his eyes lit up and dazzled, “I have many! I the magnificent Sans, has been up all right thinking of a list!” you giggled at his words thinking of how cute he was being. Then he pulled out an actual list of question. A piece of paper filled corner to corner, front and back, with words. You knew you were in for a long day but the smile on your face told that you were actually happy with this. 

You grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and placed it down on a table next to the couch, if he was going to have you talking all day than you might need it, you thought. “Ok we can start.” you said taking a seat next to him on the couch. Shuffling over Blueberry inched himself closer and closer to you until his body was touching yours. You wrapped your arms around him and allowed the back of his head to rest on your chest, he was so innocent that you didn't mind one bit. 

His eyes scanned over the list for a good minute before he asked his first question, maybe he didn't know which would be best, “As a human, do you enjoy puzzles.” he asked with bright eyes. At first you couldn't help but let a giggle escape, you should have known that would have been the first question. “yes some.” you replied watching his face grow the world's biggest smile. 

“next, do humans drive fancy cars, like on the tv?” 

“only some not all. The surface is a lot different than the underground.” you said trying to peek over him and get a good look at his list to prepare yourself. 

“What do you mean?” Blueberry quickly flipped himself over and go extremely close to your face, he was so curious, did he not know anything about the surface? 

You didn't know what to tell him, he saw the surface as this wonderful thing but in reality it wasn't as glamorous as it was made out to be. The crime, poverty, and hate that consumed the surface just wasn't a pleasant talk you wanted to have with him. It's also kind of the fact that you were in the underground in the first place, to get away from it all. “Ok Berry, you see, the surface can be a bit… harsh at times, but yes they have nice things and there are good people. The only problem is the violent people can be a bit…. Overpowering at times.” 

Blueberries expression had become concerned. This was the only nice way you could put it and no matter what it still comes out a bit rotten. You knew very well the surface wasn't the place for you, so as long as Sans and Papyrus allows you to stay you will. 

“I would protect you, human.” his voice sounded so brave yet so innocent and soft, “I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I'd be strong and I'd make the surface a great place.” he continued to say posing his arms as if he was flexing, trying to show off. 

“You are so cute.” you said poking his chest. 

“I am not cute.” he replied with blush covering his whole face. You gave his chest another poke causing him to bring himself to his feet and cover himself in defence. You knew very much well why he was doing this. He may look like Sans but he was surely Papyrus. Papyrus’ rib cage was extremely ticklish, you learned that a few nights into staying with them. 

You began to slowly approach Blueberry with your fingers playfully twitching in from of you. Blueberry began backing away more and more until you had his back against the wall, “Human, the magnificent Sans, does not approve of this.” The evil smile on your face showed him you weren't ready to back down. 

Once your fingers touched his chest and began to move, laughs rang out through your ears. “Human…. Haha….. please…. Haha,” he sounded out of breath but nothing could stop you now. 

“Am I tickling your funny bone, Berry?” you have to admit being around Sans so much his puns are beginning to rub off on you. 

“enough… haha…” he called out trying desperately to push your hands away. He wasn't trying too hard though so you assumed he did kind of like it. “No more puns… haha… no more tickling...haha.” With a swift move Blueberry escaped your grasp but instantly knocked himself into the side table causing your glass of water to spill over him. 

Running over to his aid you quickly help him back to his feet apologizing rapidly. You didn't intend for this to happen but you were glad he was not hurt. He assured you that he was perfectly ok and that it was all just one big accident. 

You told Blueberry to stay put as you run up to Sans’ room and grabbed some dry clothes. When you came back down you had noticed his entire outfit was soaked. “I got you some clothes… I'm really sorry about all of this.” you said over and over again while you helped him undress and change clothing. Throwing one of Sans’ shirts onto him you noticed how scary similar they are. The only difference was the eyes. “Ok now to change these,” you said handing him a pair of shorts, honestly you weren't sure if they had been washed or not but they were dry. 

“Thank you…. Mommy….” your face drained of all color when you heard him say that. His face turned almost completely blue as he hid it in his hands. “I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to call you that human… I just….” 

“It's ok Berry, don't freak out.” you were trying to assure him that you weren't offended by any of it, you were acting like a mother to him by doing this. Simple mistake. 

“I just… like it… I like you….” his eyes were glowing brighter then you have ever seen. Suddenly he grabbed the side of his skull and began to sweat. “I have to go!” he yelled out before running up into Papyrus’ room and slamming the door shut. 

-Blueberry pov-

She's so sweet. She reminds me of the woman who use to take care of me and Papy. I always did call her my mother. When we first come to Snowdin I couldn't remember anything and Papy seemed so lost. We were scared. But then a nice woman came by and showed us around and helped us find a home. She always gave me treats and let me play in her store. It was a small cabin right near the entrance. I miss that place so much. 

She reminds me of her. 

I always liked her. 

My head is pounding. My ribs feel like their melting. The room is so hot. I've never felt this before. My spine is stinging… it's so hot. Papy… what is happening? 

-your pov- 

You were hesitant about going after him, you weren't sure if you did or said anything to upset him. Maybe if you apologize again he’ll come out, but at the same time you weren't sure why he ran away in the first place. 

You knocked on the door, but he didn't answer. You called for him, but he didn't reply. Now you were starting to get worried about him. Jiggling the doorknob a bit you found that it was not locked. Slowly you made your way inside. “Berry, are you ok, hun?” you scanned all around the room trying to look for him but it took you a couple seconds to notice him curled up in a ball of blankets. He seemed to be shaking. “Berry, what's wrong?” you asked seating yourself next to him on the bed but he did not move from under the blankets. 

“Go away, human.” he sounded as if he was in pain, like something was hurting him. You quietly reached out your hand to slowly pull away the blankets that covered him, trying not to startle him. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed that on the floor was his new clean shirt, why did he take it off? Turning back to him again you continued gently pulling off the blanket. You uncovered him just above his pelvis before he finally turned to face you. “Human…. I don't feel well…” he said shaking. Sweat covered his face and all over his ribs. Feeling the top of his skull he didn't feel hit but he looked like he was having a fever. Could skeletons have fever? Could they even get sick? 

“hu...human…” he reached out a hand to you but quickly pulled it away and turned to face the opposite direction, “Please leave.”

“Berry I want to help find ou-” in mid sentence a thought crossed your mind. Sans had told you that monsters react quite like animals do, they have very similar trait. Blueberry was sweating, shaking, and trying to avoid you at all cost. “Berry, are you in heat?” 

“I don't know it just came out of nowhere. I've never felt this before.” 

You rested the palm of your hand onto Blueberry’s causing him to twitch and release a soft whimper. This only proved to you that you were right, he was indeed in heat. 

His expressions and body movements looked painful as he continued to curl himself up. You wanted to help him but you were sure how. You thought about getting him some ice or some water but what good would that do? Looking him over, you tried to figure out a way in any form to help. Moments later Blueberry began to slowly slide his hips forward and back. You knew he was trying to break his heat… maybe that's how you can help. 

“Berry, can you please look at me.” you kept your voice gentle, trying to keep him calm. It took a few silent seconds but he finally flipped over to face you. Your nerves began freaking out, you didn't know what you were doing or why but you knew it would help him. “I'm going to help you ok,” he nodded but his face questioned how, “Just please, stay calm and don't freak out. Promise.” 

He nodded his head once more, panting as sweat dripped down his skull. Taking in a deep breath you reached your hand under the blanket. To your surprise you found that he had taken off his shorts, he was completely undressed. You only saw his shirt on the ground so you were not expecting this, maybe they were lost in the blanket somewhere. 

Your hand trailed down until it reached his pelvis. Unsure of what to do you slid your finger along the edge. A loud moan erupted from Blueberry, you added another finger as you gently rubbed him. Bringing your other hand down you felt his hard bones in your palms. Giving his pelvis a pressured squeezed Blueberry flinched a bit forward causing him to sit up. His tongue was hanging from his mouth and drool was sliding down his face. 

Slowly his hand reached out for you but he slightly pulled it back unsure of what to do. Placing on of your hands on the side of his face you looked at him telling him that it was ok. 

Slowly he pulled your shirt up to expose your bra, instantly causing a blush over his cheekbones. You pulled off your bra, exposing your breast, thinking maybe he would be too shy to do it. He slid his tongue along the liner of his teeth as he watched you strip off your top piece. “Mommy, can I…-” 

“yes.” you said cutting off his words. You didn't quite understand why he was calling you mommy but maybe you were making him feel safe. Did he even have a mother? Sans never mentioned one. Maybe he doesn't know what the love of a mother really feels like. 

Out of nowhere six tendrils grew from Blueberry’s spine as he grabbed at his pelvis. Four of them quickly coiled themselves around your arms and legs, after pulling off your shorts. At first you thought he was talking about just touching your chest but now you knew what he was really talking about. “I'm sorry… mommy…” was the only thing he said before pushing one of his tendrils close to your mouth.

At first you kept your mouth closed, unsure whether you should allow this or not but watching him in pain didn't sit well with you. You opened your mouth and allowed the tendril to enter, it was thick and slimy but had a lot more movement then you expected. It pushed towards the back of your throat causing you to slightly gag but would ease up a bit before going back in. 

The other tendril started to rub at your slit. It almost felt like the slimminess of tongue only it left a tingling behind as it ran over your clit. Slowly and gently the tendril pushed it's way into your entrance. This tendril was much thicker then Sans was so it left a stinging pain, but it almost left a warm soaking feel as well. 

Feeling all six tendrils playing with your body and penetrating you was like nothing you had never felt before. You watched as Blueberry looked you over, he had now summoned his own cock and was rutting into his hands, pleasuring himself to the sight of you. 

You knew he could feel the tendrils because every time you would suck on the one in your mouth he would moan and start rubbing his cock faster. Curling your tongue around his tendril you sucked in both your cheeks. 

“I can't take it…” he said pulling all six tendrils away from you as he pumped his cock into his hand. Bending over you lined your lips around the head and licked a curl around it before sucking down his shaft. Blueberry’s hands grasped your hair as you felt his cum enter your mouth. 

Your body began to shake as you felt your juices beginning to drip down your legs. The taste of his cum in your mouth turned you on so much you couldn't hold it back anymore. Cummings with him at the same time only seemed to make you more wet. 

Blueberry released your hair and laid back on the bed, sweating and panting. Swallowing his cum you sat up and wiped off the drool running down your face. Just as quickly as they appeared the tendrils and his cock had disappeared. 

You quickly dressed yourself and helped Blueberry dress himself as well. “Thank you…. Mommy….” 

“Berry, why do you call me that?” you asked as you helped him put on his shirt. It was a very odd thing to call someone during and after something like this. 

“Because you are a mommy.” 

You're body froze in place at his words. You didn't want to believe what you were hearing. How could he tell if you were or not? You knew you couldn't just forget about what had happened yesterday but now you know you need answers. “Berry, be honest.” you said watching him lay back in the bed with half lidded eyes, “Where is Red?” 

Blueberry yawned and stretched his arms, “I think he's in the shed, that's where I would put him after a fight. It sounded like him and Blue were fighting yesterday but Papyrus said everything would be fine.” 

You nodded your head and brought yourself to your feet and made your way for the door. Before you exited you dimmed the lights in the room, you could tell Blueberry was ready for bed. “Thank you, human.” was the last thing you heard before shutting the door. Even with your mind in a crazy state he still managed to make you smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 100 kudos guys! I almost had a heart attack when I checked them today. You all give me a reason to share my thoughts and ideas and I thank you for that long. 
> 
> Your partner in time,  
> Jenn S.
> 
> P.s. check out my art blog -> littleweirdo676.tumblr.com
> 
> Ask me anything and show some love ^.^


	7. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT FROM AUTHOR

Hey guys it's me. 

I'm glad you all have been liking my story and you all have been really nice and respectful about it. It makes me the happiest person in the world. 

This is just a quick announcement about updates and what is to come. If you have read my past story practice makes perfect which will be finishing up soon then you know what has been going on. 

Recently I have diagnosis with a brain condition, idiopathic intracranial hypertension (pseudotumor cerebri), and on June 20th I went into surgery, to remove issues on my chest to help elevate the pressure that goes to my brain. 

Ever since then I was out of work and was able to heal up and get some stuff done but now I have to head down to the city a couple time every week to run test and get help. 

My updates are going to start slowing down but I promise not to give up on these stories. I enjoy drawing and writing so much that it's been helping me through all of this. 

I am currently writing the next chapter for Wet Paint and Practice makes Perfect, but I'm not sure when they will be up. 

I am sorry for the inconvenience but I hope you sick around for the ride. :) I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful day! 

Your partner in time,  
Jenn S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^.^


	8. I want it bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Red and trying to get some answers only to learn a bit more about who "mommy" is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've been away for awhile. Everything seems to be getting better but still going to the doctors constantly is a chore itself. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-your pov-

Making your way quietly down the steps, you walked towards the front door. Sans shouldn't be home for another few hours so this is the perfect time to get some answers and if Blueberry was right about where Red is you know exactly how to get there. 

Leaving out the front door you looked all around trying to see if anyone was watching. No one was in sight so this is the perfect time for this. Running over to Papyrus’ shed you juggled the handle the way he had showed you and the door smoothly opened. You made sure you shut the door behind you as you backed into the room. 

“Kitten. Didn't expect ya.” letting out a deep sigh you locked the door to face Red. What you saw now kind of shocked you. Behind Papyrus’ “gate” sat Red in a cage made of bones that had a blue tint around them. Red didn't seem to want and try to move knowing that the blue bones hurt anyone the moves. The cage looked impossible the break out of. “What's a sexy kitty like ya doin’ in a dump like this? Miss me?” he said as his smile crawled across his face, “or did you want round two?” 

His words were disgusting and sent chills up your spine. Here you almost felt bad for him but maybe he was just an asshole. You could feel his eyes looking at your body from head to toe, “I need answers!” you spat out drawing his attention to focus on your words now, “Blueberry called me mommy and said I was a mother. So tell me, could I be…”

“Pregnant? Why should I tell you!” Red snipped back jumping to his feet. 

“because it would be a problem for the both of us if I was pregnant!” Red’s eyes lowered as he gave a snobbish look and shook his head, “well am I? I know you can tell!”

“I'm not telling you though if your gonna keep yelling at me.” Red said turning his back to you. Out of pure anger you slammed your fist against the wall causing his attention to shoot back. Seeing a slight indent in the wall Red purred out a growl, “someone's feisty today.” he said laughing, “That wall sure deserved that. But if you calm down maybe I'll tell ya.” 

Taking deep breaths you calmed yourself. Red motioned you to come closer with his index finger, at first you weren't sure if it was a good at idea but if you were going to get answers you had to listen to him. You approached Red until you were face to face with him, only blue bones prevented him from attacking you.

“Now if I tell you this what do I get first?” he said looking down at your hips. He began licking his tongue across his teeth never averting his eyes. You knew exactly what he was trying to do and that only caused you to take a step back in reflex. “If you want your answer I'd listen to me.” he continued on laughing as he watched you thinking over your decision. “When you're ready just get on your knees but if your not, leave me the fuck alone.” 

-Red’s pov- 

I watched as she thought over my words. I damn well had an answer for her, it was more clear than glass but she can't see it herself. I'm also a man who gets what he wants and right now I want her, so I'll say anything to get my way. 

To my surprise she began to move in closer again and lower herself down to her knees. I could myself growing as I watched her slow movements. “Ah, ah, ahh. Turn around, Kitten.” 

She instantly shot me a look of discomfort but I didn't need her mouth today. Hell, I couldn't get close enough to her for that to even happen, I had a better idea in mind. 

She was hesitant but eventually did what I said and got on her hands and knees. “Strip off the shorts and whatever you got underneath.” I watched her lean her body forward as her hands shook trying to unzip her shorts. She’s so innocent I almost feel bad doing this. Almost. When her shorts hit the ground I could tell she became more nervous for her legs were pushed close together. “Loosen up, Daddy isn't gonna hurt ya.” 

She whimpered at my words and covered her face, honestly, if these bones weren't in the way I'd be on her like a monster in heat. This is just for fun. 

Slowly lifting my left hand up a bit I summoned a bone that is not made for fighting. It won't hurt her but she'll feel a lot better with this. I pointed the bone down and slid it through the cage. I began to rub right up against her slit. To my surprise she was already dripping wet. There's no way she was getting turned on by this, but no matter what she was mine for the moment. “Kitten, did you know you give me quite a boner.” I laughed out to her expense. 

“That's not funny.” she said still hiding her face in her hands. 

“You know you enjoy it.” I said sliding the bone down and began rubbing in against her clit. She started to whimper more loudly and moan a bit. I pushed the bone but against it with slight force cause her to cry out, she must really be sensitive. 

Pushing the bone back up I slid it to meet her entrance. Her hips were shaking and even her legs began to part. A smile grew across my face that I never thought I would have, this was just too perfect. With a careful yet swift thrust I pushed the bone right into her and released it from my grasp. “Oh sweetheart you took that so well.”

“You got what you wanted now tell me the truth and let me go.” she spat out trying to hide her moans under her breath. Just seeing her trying to play the tough guy really makes me want to destroy her. 

I laughed out at her words and watched as her slowly began to move her hips. “Who said I was finished with you?”

-your pov-

You couldn't lie to yourself, after what happened with Blueberry, you didn't get to finish yourself, so having Red toy with you was only driving you crazy but you can't show him he's won. 

The bone inside of you was thick and rubbed you in all the right places. You tried to hide it but your hips began to thrust on their own trying so hard to let it please you. 

Peaking back you saw Red let off and chuckle and lift his left hand up. Crimson magic covered his hand and suddenly the bone inside you began to push in and out, roughly. Moaning uncontrollably you covered your mouth in hopes he wasn't hearing you but you knew far too well he heard it all. 

The bone sped up slightly pushing your body forward. It also began to gently twist inside which only caused you to drool all over your fingers. He was getting you to the point of no return. You could feel yourself ready at any moment. Letting out a loud moan you moved your hands from your covered mouth and grabbed at the floor the best you could. 

You were almost there. 

Suddenly the bone was yanked out from inside you. Looking back at Red, he held the bone in his hands and lathered his tongue around it, licking off all of your juices. “and who said you were aloud to cum yet?” he asked raising a brow bone up, “Maybe if you call me master?” 

“Like I'd ever do that.” you replied trying to hold your ground but this only caused him to laugh.

“If you insist, maybe this will change your mind.” he pointed the bone back at you only this time he didn't go near your entrance. The smooth bone was now laying along your ass. “Just call me master and I'll keep making you feel good or we can continue our punishment.” 

Looking away from Red you gritted your teeth and thought about wether you should just give it or not. You were dripping wet and shaking uncontrollably, all you wanted to do was cum and get your answer. 

Before you could think of an answer Red let out a “whatever” and started pushing the bone into your ass. Out of instinct your body went to crawl away but his magic now had hold of you and locked you in place. 

Slowly you could feel yourself tearing and you cried out for him to stop but he just kept on pushing it until it made its way fully in. It hurt, you felt degraded, but at the same time you felt a rush of fireworks burst inside you. When the bone began to move you couldn't even tell what was pleasure and what was pain. Drool dripped off your bottom lip as your felt his bone thrust into your ass. “How about now?” Red said with an evil tone. 

Hiding your face back in your hand you whispers out to him, “Yes….. master…..” 

“Kitten talks so softly. What was that?” 

The fact he was making you repeat yourself drove you crazy. The bone inside you was now pushing and pulling harder and trying to go deeper. You couldn't take it anymore. “Yes master make me cum!” you called out to Red. 

With a low growl from behind you, you were expecting the bone in your ass to disappear but it stayed in place. You weren't sure of what he thought he was doing until you felt another bone shove into your entrance. 

The two bones started thrusting your body so hard not even magic could keep you in place anymore. This feeling was something you never felt before, your head began to rush as your body became sore. Yet the harder they pushed the more your body was pleased. 

You could hear a faint sound behind you, almost like a deep grunting. Peeking back you noticed Red had a crimson blushed face and was stroking a magic cock he summoned out of no where. A tingling in your chest arose at the sight of him, he almost looked embarrassed at the fact he was doing this. 

The harder he stroked his cock the harder and deeper the bones pushed inside you. You felt it coming. “Mastering I'm going to cum.” 

In a gently nervous voice he replied, “me too.” 

With one swift thrust the bones stopped moving and your body shook like crazy. Your were not dripping wet and soaking the bone inside you. You also felt wet drips land on your ass, Red must have came too but it was hard to tell. 

Out of nowhere the bones inside you disappeared and the magic hold on you release. Turning back to face Red you saw him grabbing at the top of his skull, panting and sweating. He looked so shy and embarrassed you couldn't believe this was the same person who just did that to you. 

“Alright alright.” he spat out in a breathless tone, “I'll tell ya.” you picked yourself off the ground and began to dress your lower half watching him as he collected his thoughts. With a deep huff he started speaking again, “Your not pregnant. The way monsters have kids is alot more complicated than humans. And Berry only called you mommy because you remind us of the women who took care of us when all of us first got to snowdin. She owns a little Shop near the welcome sign and she helped us get a home. We never really had a mom but I guess she is like one to us, no matter what the timeline.” his eyes darted away from you right after those words, “Look get out of here before Blue gets home and keep your mouth shut about all this. I gave you your answer so I don't want anymore beef with him.” 

With a sigh you nodded your head in agreement. He did give you an answer and the one you wanted at that. By his expression and his tone you knew he wasn't lying either. But thinking about it now you realized how sad Red looked when he talked about the woman he thought of as a mother. “Do you miss her?” you ask. 

“Look, Kitten, I said get out.” That was the last thing he said before throwing his hood over his head and leaning back against the wall. He seemed to have fallen asleep that quickly. 

With a sigh you made your way to the door and looked back at Red before leaving, “You know it's ok if you.” you said exiting the room. 

-Red’s pov-

When I heard the door shut I knew it was finally ok to show my face. Flipping off my hood and rubbed my hands under my sockets. I have no idea why I'm crying right now. I never thought of that shopkeep like a mom but I knew boss did. I know she still around here, in this timeline, that's for sure. 

But….

In my world, that woman has been gone for a long time. I don't miss her, but boss sure does. Sometimes I wonder if that's why he treats me so bad. 

He wouldn't understand why I did it. I'd do anything for him and when he's in danger I just snap and… 

I wish I could see her and try to make it where I could bring her back but even I know that's something that might never happen. If only you were here instead of me boss, maybe you could've seen the mother you never had again. 

Funny how different underfell is too here. 

People are nice…

People don't trick ya….

People don't try and kill ya….

You don't gotta fight everyday….

I'm jealous of Blue’s life. And I want it. I want it bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell is alot different. This "mommy" is going to play a huge part is Red's back story. And I just thought since the shop keeper at the beginning of snowdin talked so much about the skeleton brother and how they just appeared she would make the best "motherly figure" to them. Maybe helping them on their feet. Just a little story I wanted to through into this bigger story. Hope you like it. 
> 
> But anyway thank you all for 160 kudos. I should start to post more now everything seems to be.... settling? I don't know but I can't wait to see you all next time. 
> 
> Your partner in time,  
> Jenn S.


	9. Glass box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut just more story

-Sans pov- 

Waiting for this day to end took forever. All I want to do is go home and start working on that machine but with the kid around now and (y/n) back at the house with my doubles, my hands are pretty tied. 

Today I was stationed in the waterfall, I managed to make Frisk skip our house and ignore Papyrus, which I hate doing, but with how messed up the timeline is I can't afford to have them come near our house. Let's just hope I can settle everything before anything else gets messed up. Whatever is happening here is happening in the others worlds, so I have to be careful. 

When I wasn't taking care of the kiddo today, who seems to be the nice one at least, I was looking all around the waterfall for a special gift. I managed to find what I wanted but I have no idea what I'm going to do with it. 

What I held in my hands was a quiet echo flower with large glowing petals. I had this crazy idea of giving (y/n) a message through it but the more I thought about it the more stupid I thought it was. I haven't said a word to it yet and I have no idea what to say. 

She just means a lot to me and no matter what reason she has for being here, I don't want her to leave. She doesn't seem like she wants to leave but you never know with humans. If I could I would keep her here with me forever but is that what will make her happy. 

Leaning back at my station I thought maybe I could just rest my eyes for a bit. That was until Undyne came by to tell me the day was over. I think I shocked her when I jumped to my feet and quickly began walking away, her face was quite amusing. I just had to get home I had to see her. “What in fucks name am I going to do with you?” I said looking down at the echo flower. 

“What in fucks name am I going to do with you?” it repeated back to me. I just chuckled out a good laugh, because it was right, what am I going to do with myself. 

-your pov- 

After returning back to the house you instantly went to take a shower. You were exhausted and sweaty but glad you didn't have to worry about any pregnancies. Red mentioned that it takes a lot more energy to make a child for monsters, you wondered how that is but you know you might not get that answer anytime soon.

Another thought also ran through your head, who exactly was this mother figure and why did Red look so upset about her but Berry happy? How would Sans react if you mentioned it to him? Either way you wanted to know more about this motherly figure.

After warming up the shower you stepped in and allowed the water to rush over your skin. The soap the skeleton brothers had always smelt odd to you, like it was sterilized hospital soap but it got the job done and it always made you feel clean. 

Once your body was fully clean you choose to relax under the water for just a few moments. For some reason this always brought you peace being alone surrounded by warm steam, “Water you up to in there?” or at least you thought you were alone. Peeking out from behind the curtain you noticed Sans propped up against the sink with a bottle of ketchup in his hand. 

“Sans! Get out.” you said with a laugh and tossing a wet sponge his way which he was quick to dodge. Papyrus always warned you about his low HP and how never to strike him out of anger, but when you learned of his dodging skills one night when you two got drunk and had a pillow fight, you weren't afraid to toss something small his way. 

He just stood there and shook his head throwing a wink right back in your direction. With a playful huff you closed the curtain and continued your shower trying to ignore his presence but still trying to be accepting of it. “What’s up?” you asked as you ran your finger through your wet hair. 

“You know, just wanted to come by and let off some steam.” you shook your head at his bad attempt at a shower pun but you let him continue speaking, “I also wanted to ask something.” you ears perked at his words. “I was wonderin’.. would ya wanna grab a bite later. There's this bar up the street and a buddy of mine works there. Maybe we can grab some burgers or fries…. Maybe a drink…” you noticed his words beginning to shake and his tone became very nervous, “know what forget I mentioned anything. We can just watch movies like we usually-”

“I'd love to.” you said interrupting his nervous rant. Sans always put himself down more than anyone else you knew, he's always trying to make other smile but you know that he's not a hundred percent happy with himself. Maybe a small date is something both of you could us right now. Maybe you two could finally develop a thing that isn't just flirting back and forth all the time. You really like Sans and would love to be a part of his life in a bigger way but that is if he wants that too. 

Silence filled the room, the only sound that was heard was rushing water. Turning off the shower you reached out a hand from behind the curtain to find yourself a towel but what you weren't expecting was Sans to pull you out of the shower completely. “well.” he began speaking as he threw a towel around your body, “Guess it's a date.” 

All you could do was stare at Sans as a deep red blush crawled across your face. The word date rang throughout your mind as if an angel itself said it. Chills ran over your body that you were sure was not from the cold air. A blue blush was now painted onto Sans’ cheek bones which you quickly noticed. “Nervous?” you asked causing Sans to step back chuckling to himself waving his hands up as if to say you were wrong but you knew you weren't, “What happened to the Sans who wasn't afraid to bust a move on me?” you began inching closer. It seems like every since the night Sans took your virginity he's been very timid around you. 

This was your chance to lean in and kiss him but before you got close enough Sans gripped with wrist and said, “I forgot. I have somewhere to be. I'll pick you up for our date later. Be ready.” then he quickly let go and teleported his way out of the room. 

Maybe he had something important to do that he forgot about but deep down you knew you made him nervous and that only caused the butterflies in your stomach to act up. 

-Sans pov- 

She began leaning forward to kiss me and God knows I wanted to back but for some odd reason I panicked and teleported my way out. I decided to go to the one place I knew I could to get help. 

“welcome Sans.”

The Snowdin shop. The woman that works here has taken care of Paps and I since we first came here without any questions of who we are or where we came from. She is a furry monster that resembles the surface’s rabbits. 

When Paps and I first came to Snowdin we had no one, we were scared and alone but she opened a door for us I never knew existed. She helped me forget about our past with dad and she never once asked about it. 

I approached the counter with my head in my hand. She gently shook her head and sighed opening the counter’s swing door to allow me to walk back. Throwing the open sign to closed we walked to the back of the store where her house connected and sat down together in the living room. “Now dear why have you come to visit little old me today?” she asked in a sweet tone. I don't usually come by much unlike Papyrus who is here everyday so it would be odd for me just to appear out of nowhere but I need her help and advice. 

“You remember the human I talked about?” 

“The girl you took in? Not the little one who came by yesterday?” her face looked a bit confused which was understandable. She has yet to meet (y/n) and I know Frisk talks with her every reset so I knew I would have to clear this up. “The girl…..” I answered rubbing the back of my neck. 

Seeing my actions she raised an eyebrow, sat back and crossed her legs, she knew I was acting weird. “Well… I asked her to dinner later and I got her a present. Papyrus said it was a good gift but…” I reached into my pocket and pulled out the echo flower, “when I put the message I want to give her in the flower it just picks up the next thing. And I'm not sure how I'm going to give it to her. And I don't know how she’ll react. And-” 

A sudden burst of laughter filled the room as her head flung back and her ears stuck up. I'm not sure what was so funny since this is the one time I'm not making a joke, “what?”

“Oh Sans,” she began fixing herself and calming down her laughter, “You're adorable! I haven't seen you since you told me about her and now you're coming to me with hearts in your eyes.” I was speechless at her words, she could always see right thru me. Without another sentence she propped herself up to her feet and walked out of the room. 

When she returned she had in hand a button up shirt, dress pants, and a glass box. “You talked of a date later, and it is my responsibility to make sure you look nice. You can borrow these clothes and you can keep this box.” 

“What's the box for?” I took the items from her hands and looked them over, mostly the glass box. It had a golden latch which sealed it completely shut and seemed to shimmer when light hit it. It was also small enough to fit in the palm of my hand. 

“That flower picks up everything you say. So when you relay your message to it gently place it in the box and shut it tight. It'll hear nothing in there.” A same covered my face as I looked up to her thanking her with my eyes. She has done so much for me and Papyrus over the time we've been here and she still continues to. I want to give back to her but she always finds a way to top it all, but this was something I could never thank her enough for. 

Bringing myself to my feet I wrapped my arms around her in a close hug until I felt her embrace returned, “Thanks mom.” I felt her nodding as we release our hug. 

“Just get dressed and go out.” her tone was playful as she smiled down at me. I held the object in my possession tight as I prepared to teleport out of here and into my room but she stopped me, “And tell Papyrus to come by, he has yet to come and get his cinnamon bunny.” 

With a chuckle and a smile I teleported out of the room and into mine. I'm so glad I am able to call her mother. 

-your pov- 

You have been waiting for about an hour for Sans to return. You've gotten yourself dressed in your best outfit you could find and have been sitting on the couch talking with Berry and Papyrus. It seemed like a very one sided conversation she they both acted as the same person.

You had no idea when Sans was going to take you out and it drove you crazy. You weren't the most patient person you always tried to be. 

A sudden sound of footsteps came from the stairs and when you turned to see who it was to your surprise it was Sans. He was wearing well fit dress clothes and actually looked cleaned up for once. Both Berry and Papyrus looked as if their jaws were going to fall off but Sans seemed to ignore that and walked straight to you. 

“You ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little drunk sex next chapter sound nice? I think so.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut next chapter I promise
> 
> Your partner in time,  
> Jenn S.


End file.
